Tinta
by Vivis99
Summary: Esta había sido la primera vez que ellos se peleaban, para él era algo tonto que se enojará con él, por no darle sexo. Así es mis lectoras, ella anhelaba con tener sexo con él. Casi siempre o mejor dicho siempre lograba tocar su punto erotico y de excitación, lo malo era que él siempre recuperaba la cordura y el sentido antes que llegara a algo más... pasen y lean...


Tinta

Holiguiiss mi gente... este fic. esta dedicado a mi... IMPRESORA... lo se, la muy desgraciada se quedo sin tinta y se me ocurrió esto... realmente me paso con esta pareja... Este fic. esta hecho de Romance Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Tinta**_

* * *

Esta había sido la primera vez que ellos se peleaban, para él era algo tonto que se enojará con él, por no darle sexo. Así es mis lectoras, ella anhelaba con tener sexo con él. Casi siempre o mejor dicho siempre lograba tocar su punto erotico y de excitación, lo malo era que él siempre recuperaba la cordura y el sentido antes que llegara a algo más.

Él no la quería lastimar, pero ella estaba más que harta de no poderlo hacer con él. Y la presión de sus amigas la influía más. No, ellas aun no lo hacían con sus novios. Pero ella siempre tuvo esa extraña sensación de ser siempre la primera en todo. Obvio Kaoru Matsubara siempre será y seguirá siendo competitiva.

Había dejado de hablar con él desde hace 2 semanas. Pero su amiga Robin no le gustaba lo que le hacia pasar a Butch...:

**Robin:Vamos Kao... me debes ese favor, me tendrás que comprar tinta-**estaban hablando por teléfono.

**Kaoru:Pero.. ¿Por que tengo que ir a ese establecimiento?-**pregunto intentando de hacer una excusa.

**Robin:Me lo debes mujer, además...-**

**Kaoru:Si entendí, estas ocupada, adiós-**colgó.

**X:¿Crees que funcione?-**pregunto un chico igual a ella, abrazándola por detrás.

**Robin:Conozco a Kao... y se que se pueden reconciliar... además-**lo besa.

Mientras Robin y B compartían de lo lindo en el cuarto de la castaña ya que su padre se había ido a una junta de trabajo(Vivis:No vayan a mal pensar F). Kaoru tuvo que unir valor para entrar al establecimiento, fue a la caja donde se encontraba las tintas de las impresoras, un muchacho de su edad estaba atendiendo esa caja, era Butch, aunque en su gafet decía Kojiro...:

**Kaoru:Bien nesecito tinta negra 175-**dijo intantendo no mirarlo.

**Kojiro:**se volta ya que se encontraba acomodando unas repisas**-Muy bien... ¿Que clas... ¿Kaoru?-**sorprendido, pero a la vez feliz.

**Kaoru:No te vayas a emocionar, ya que Robin me tuvo que envía aquí por tinta, ya que se encontraba ocupada por hoy, sobre una práctica de violín o...-**

**Kojiro:No se suponía que ella estaba con B, ya que su padre se fue a una junta...-**dijo un poco confundido.

**Kaoru:Significa que me envió como su chacha, para traerle su puta tinta, mientras ella se revuelca con...-**furiosa.

**Kojiro:No tengo de esa tinta en la repisa, tengo que ir al almacén, ahorita vuel...-**

**Kaoru:Voy contigo-**él no dijo nada, solo se limito a sonreír.

Fueron al almacén, había muchas cajas, no se podía ver mucho, Kojiro agarro su navaja y lo clavo en una caja, después saco la tinta y se la dio a Kaoru. Ella como un acto de torpeza, casi cae por suerte él la pudo agarrar. Se encontraron muy cerca, sus ojos se encontraron, el aliento perdió privacidad y se termino en un beso.

Se besaron apasionadamente, luego Kaoru toco el punto erotico de Kojiro, él le siguió la corriente. Ella le quito la camisa y dejaba un rastro labial en su pecho. Él le quito su playera a la peli-negra, ya estaba a punto que Kojiro le quitara el pantalón, hasta...:

**Kaoru:Espera...-**dijo antes que le quitara el botón.

**Kojiro:Pensé ¿Que querías hacer esto?-**pregunto.

**Kaoru:No se te hace un poco raro hacerlo en un almacén... ¿sabes algo?... Tenias razón-**dijo, la cara de él se había iluminado, no lo podía creer que ella fuera única chica que le daba la razón.

Al fin salieron del almacén y ella se llevo la tinta. Se fue a la casa de su amiga Robin, queriendo matarla:

**Kaoru:**_**Al fin que Kojiro quiere tenerlo, ahora yo soy la que se tiene que rajar, Maldita sea, si hubiera sabido de esto, me hubiera depilado las piernas-**_pensó mientras caminaba hacia la casa de su amiga.

* * *

Esto lo hice solista, ya que mis con conciencias contaron sobre »Primer beso« no las puedo culpar, había buen material... dejando a un lado eso ¿Gustan dejar Reviews?


End file.
